A Medley of Love
by Naruishot
Summary: Series of One Shots. First Up Pretty Boy. Rating upped for safety.
1. Pretty Boy

Me No own, you no sue, okie dokie

'Thoughts' 

"_Mai's message on CD"_

Spoken thoughts

_ September 19__th__ 7 AM change of place/time_

Pretty Boy 

_ September 19__th__ 7 AM_

"Argghhhh!" Mai Taniyama woke up, disgruntled. Knocking her alarm off its stand, grumbling, she was so not the morning person. As Mai sits up in bed, she felt that she was forgetting something. All of the sudden, she remember something. She widened her eyes as she looked at the calendar hanging in her room. '_Ah! It's Naru's birthday today! What do I do? I totally forgot!!'_

While thinking of a gift to give to him, she hurriedly looked through her CD collection. Then she came up with giving him a recorded CD with her singing. When she found the CD she wanted, Mai just took it a put it in her laptop that she got from her friend. As the disk removed the vocals from the three songs, she took a shower.

When she stepped out, the process was finished. She got ready for school and placed the burned CD and a blank CD in her bag. She heard from Keiko about a new karaoke shop nearby their school. Remembering this tidbit of info Mai decided to record her singing the three songs and give it to Naru as a birthday gift.

_At School_

"Mai! Why do you have to disks in your bag?" Michiru innocently asked.

"Oh! It's my bosses birthday today and I plan to go to that karaoke shop that Keiko to me about," Mai replied.

"So what songs are you singing?"

"Pretty Boy, Dear Diary, and Girl in Your Dreams."

"Who sings them? Any artist we know?"

"All of them were sung be M2M. I love the songs and they fit a message that I'm trying to get across him," Mai stated.

As her friends looked at the lyrics of the songs, Mai couldn't help but think that Naru possibly would never be able to decipher the message. _'I'm going specifically say something at the beginning' _Mai thought gleefully as she carefully wrote down what she wanted to say at the beginning of the disk.

"OMG! If your boss doesn't get the message that you're trying to send him, then he really is stupid and dense!" Keiko and Michiru exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to record something in the beginning, read this and tell me how it sounds. If I need to change anything just tell me. 'kay." Mai told her friends.

"This is perfect! If even with this he doesn't get it then you should really give up, Mai." (Mai just glared at her) "I mean really! With all these hints and he still doesn't get it, then you should date someone else." Michiru said.

"Well, I guess that is true. Also, I think one of my co-workers is interested in me."

"WHO?!" yelled the two girls.

"Not so loud please? Oh all right. I'll tell you. The co-worker is actually one of our old clients. Osamu Yasuhara-kun. We helped solve their case at Ryokuryou High School."

"Ehh?!"

"Shhhh. He's cute and considerate. The total opposite of Naru. Of course it helps with the fact that he's also his graduating class's valedictorian."

"Mou you're so lucky that you have a guy that is interested in you," moaned Keiko. "Look at me, I'm cute but no one likes me."

"It's okay. You will find someone you like that likes you back someday. At least you're cute. I'm not cute nor am I beautiful," comforted Mai.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

_After School 3:00 pm_

"Bye!"

"Good luck with your gift!"

Mai glanced at her watch and saw that it was 3. As she thought, she knew that she would be late. _'I might late but it's worth it if Naru gets my message.'_

She quickly ran to the shop that had the karaoke studio.

"Welcome to the Karaoke Box! How may I help you?"

"Um… I heard that you can record someone singing? Is that true?"

"Yes! Are you interested in making a recording?"

"Will you be needing a blank CD?"

"No. We provide the blank CDs to record and give them out as free samples."

"Okay. Then I would like to record a CD. I have my songs prepared so, where would I go?"

"Just follow me ma'am. This is our recording studio. Would you like to have it broadcasted throughout the studio?"

"Well, I have a message that I don't want broadcasted, is that all right?"

"That's fine. Just tell me when you want it to be broadcasted."

"I'll give the thumbs up."

After Mai stepped in, she took out everything she needed. She placed the copied disk into the karaoke machine and pressed pause since she didn't want it to start, yet. She held onto the lyrics and the sheet of paper that she had written her message on.

_Hey Naru! Happy 18__th__ Birthday. Well, I have a few songs I want to sing for you. Before we start on that I have some things to say to you. First, things is Happy Birthday to you. Second, is that within these songs is a special message to you and if you can't figure out the message, then I have to say you are really dense. I hope you enjoy this CD that I made for you. Well, here I go._

She just gave the store clerk the thumbs up and started to sing.

The first song I'm singing is Pretty Boy by M2M.

_I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

_I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

_Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

The Second Song is Girl In Your Dreams also By M2M.

_I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

_One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

_How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

The Last Song is Dear Diary also by M2M.

_Dear Diary,  
Something good happened today  
He finally called me by my name  
I didn't know how to behave  
What to say or do  
I was so confused_

_Dear Diary,  
I wanna talk to him again  
But whenever he is with his friends  
He keeps trying to pretend  
But I already see  
The way he feels for me_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_Dear Diary,  
He wrote some letters on his hand  
It wasn't hard to understand  
I figured I'm part of his plans  
But now I'm in his heart  
I don't know where to start_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_You're my secret hiding place  
Where my private thoughts are safe  
And just one look and he will see  
What's inside of me_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_Dear Diary  
Dear Diary  
Dear Diary  
Dear Diary_

After she finished, she took the CD from the store clerk. Next thing she knew, she practically tore out of the shop and ran to SPR.

When she got there, Nary yelled out, "Mai! You're late. Tea." Mai sighed and just went to the SPR kitchenette to prepare Naru's tea. She first put the kettle on the stove to boil. While it boiled she just thought '_should I give it to him now?'_ In the end she decided to give it to him later. When it finished boiling, she just took out a cup and place the teabag inside it and poured the water in.

"Naru your tea is ready. May I come in?"

"Come in," his sensuous voice replies.

When she came in, she just placed the cup of tea on his desk. She just stares at him and waits for a 'Thank You'. "Do you need anything?" Naru asks staring at her.

She quickly dashes to the door, steps out and slams it shut. Her eyes shines with tears as she thinks '_could he just say 'thank you for once?_'

Then, she just threw the CD in the trash can thinking '_he won't even care.'_

When 5'oclock came she told Naru that she was leaving. He didn't answer. After rushing out of the office, she thought '_he didn't even acknowledge my statement.'_

After Mai left, Naru told Lin he had to go out. Lin merely nodded. After Naru left, Lin walked to get some tea. As he walked by Mai's trash bin he noticed something and took it out. He widened his eyes as he looked at it.

Silently, he opened the door to his boss's office and placed the CD on Naru's desk. Lin quietly wrote a note that said that he left early.

When Naru returned, he noticed it on his desk and tossed it in his briefcase. He walked to his car and drove back to his apartment. After taking a nice, long shower, he popped the disk in his boom box. As he listened, he recognized the soft, melodious voice. '_Mai,' _was all he thought. As the CD drew to a close, he knew his feelings toward assistant were mutual and he resolved to confess to her during the next day.

_The Next Day, At the Office_

"Mai. Tea," Naru barked out his usual order as Mai walked into SPR.

Mai just sighed and went to the kitchenette to prepare Naru's tea.

"Naru? Your tea is ready."

"Come in."

As she walked in, the CD she created was playing. "H-how?" she exclaimed.

Naru smiled and said "Lin had put it on my desk."

"Oh."  
"Mai" Naru breathed "I love you, too."

The two just walked out and just kissed as the irregulars came walking in. Everyone just stared at the two. Bou-san finally cleared his throat to get their attention.

The two jumped apart and Mai rushed to the kitchenette to get everyone their tea. Naru took the CD out and played for everybody.

"Nice going Mai!" Bou-san.

At that point, the two were a couple and much in love.

­­­

AN: For those of you who are waiting on my other story A Taste of Sin, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, it's on permanent hiatus as of now. I'm in the midst of rewriting it.

Voting Time:

Next Chapter:

1. Mai

2. Naru

3. LinxMadoka

4.JohnxMai

I need at least ten reviews. plz. Thanx!

Gomen Nasai!


	2. Stupid Cupid

**Stupid Cupid**

**Mai's Theme Song**

Disclaimer: I don't own neither characters nor song. Series belongs to Inada-sensei. Song performed by Mandy Moore from Princess Diaries.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy_

_I liked to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_I am in love and it's a crying shame_

_And I know that you're the one to blame_

_Hey hey set me free_

_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

"(sigh)" Mai Taniyama said as this song came on the radio. She listened to the radio as she walked to her school everyday. 'I feel like the singer. Stupid cupid why did you have to make me fall in love with narcissistic wonder boy. He'll never like me when he already has a girlfriend like Masako.'

Can't do my homework and I can't think straight 

_I meet him every morning about a half past eight_

_I am acting like a lovesick fool_

_You even got me carrying his books to school_

_Hey hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid stop picking on me_

'This song is really my own feelings. I can do my homework but I can't think straight. I always meet him at the office.' Her thoughts just trailed on. 'Even though he doesn't go to school, but if he did he probably make me take his books.'

You mixed me up right good Right from the very start 

_Hey go play Robin Hood _

_With somebody else's heart_

"Why?! Why?! Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it be someone else?" Mai continued to cry out.

You got me jumping like a crazy clown 

_I don't feature what you putting down_

_But since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine_

The thing that bother's me is that I like it fine  
Hey hey set me free Stupid Cupid stop picking on me 

"Will he ever love me?" She said out loud.

You mixed up right good Right from the very start 

_Hey go play Robin Hood _

With somebody else's heart 

'Cupid would you just leave me alone?!' Mai thought out loud.

You got me jumping like a crazy clown 

_I don't feature what you putting down_

_But since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine_

The thing that bother's me is that I like it fine Hey hey set me free 

_Stupid cupid stop picking on me_

_Hey hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid stop picking on me_

"I hope he realizes that I love him. I also love him. Stupid cupid I wish you would just stop picking on me." Mai says to no one.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This is part of a series of one-shots. Here are the choices for the next one.

MaixNaru

TakigawaxAyako

JohnxMasako

LinxMadoka

Vote and review please! Criticisms allowed. Thank you! I need at least ten reviews!


	3. Miracles Happen

Wee! Another one is out! Once again: me no own you no sue K! sweetly Miracles Happen is performed by Myra.

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

Masako just looked up at the blue sky. 'It's blue just like the **his** eyes.' She couldn't help but think of the blond priest that taught her that faith really existed. 'I love him so much but he's God's follower. How can I stop him from that?' "Miracles really happen sometimes," she said to no one in particular.

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end_

"Narrruuuu!" Mai squealed as her boyfriend attempted to kiss her. "I really can't imagine living my life without you. You're my only one. I can always depend on you to make the best tea and help cure my sickness." Naru proclaimed. His statement left her with a blush that beats all. "I don't want this to end! I will always be with you!" Mai exclaimed herself. Naru smiled and knelt down, pulled out an engagement ring, and asked, "Mai Taniyama, I don't want this to end either, so would you marry me?" At this question, Mai's eyes welled up with tears and said "Yes, yes and yes. I will marry you." Naru slipped the ring on her finger. '_Miracles can happen,'_ both thought at the same time.

_Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
_

"Madoka, what's wrong?" Lin asked curiously. "Wah!" the young women wailed. Lin just sighed and held her in his arms. "My pet dog just died." Lin continued to hold and said "you still have me. You know that right?" "Yeah." '_I really shouldn't let anything bring me down. I still have Lin with me.'_ Madoka thought.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

"I don't need wings to fly." Hoshou Takigawa, more commonly known as Bou-san muttered. "If you really need to fly then fall in love!" Ayako screeched. All of the sudden Bou-san pressed his lips against hers. "I've already fallen hard for someone." Ayako blushed bright red but melted against his body.

_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
_

"Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't notice where I was going." Chiaki said. As Yasuhara looked up he almost blushed. But he replied "It's fine. It's my fault." "I'm Kasai Chiaki. I've found my missing piece of my life." "Well, I'm Yasuhara Osamu. I say the same."

_Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
_

"Mai" he growled and glared at her. Mai just gazed at him serenely and said, "Shh." Then finally he crossed over to her and said "You are mine and I rather have you be with me than anyone else." Mai looked at him and rolled her eyes before asking "Are you jealous?" Naru blushed. "Don't worry you're the only one I love." Mai giggled out before pressing her lips against his.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
_

"Masako, I believe in you and I love you. Will you marry me?" John asked seriously. "Yes" was all he needed was her response.

_When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way_

"Osamu, where are you taking me?" Chiaki asked, blindfolded. "It's a surprise," was he said. '_Where in the world is he taking me? I hope it's not to a sports event." _Once her blindfold was taken off she saw. He had taken her to the place they went on their very first date. "Kasai Chiaki, you're the one I want, you're the one I need. Will you marry me?" "Yes." The squealed just broke out of her mouth before she could stop it.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

"Our faith showed us the way and we are together." The members of SPR said in unison. Mai, Masako, Ayako, Madoka, and Chiaki were grateful for the men in their lives. Naru, John, Bou-san, Lin, and Yasuhara felt the same.

A/N: Remember if I get up to 16 reviews then next chapter is up.

Choices;

Mai

NaruxMai

The Girls

The Guys

Lin (if you have a song for this guy plz suggest I want to do Lin but can't find a song that fits him.)

RXR you know you want to.

The Duke and I will be up soon look forward to it! Those waiting on the sin story sry you got to wait a while. I'm going to college soon and has no time to re-write this story so it's on hiatus for now. Vote! Flames accepted and needs criticisms. Give me anything.

Bubi

Sakuya'sGirl is out.


	4. Hopelessly Devoted To You

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. If I did Naru and Mai would've done the nasties already. Oh yeah! This song is Hopelessly Devoted to You as recorded by both Olivia Newton-John from the hit movie Grease and Play, on their album Play.

Alskdj;falksdj;f heart talking

**Dka;lskdj;flaksjdf**head talking

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you_

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" a Mai Taniyama ranted to herself. 'He's so stuck up. Why did I ever choose to like or **LOVE** him!? Will ever get over this crush? He's never gonna like me…..He already has Masako…….' With that thought Mai turned melancholy.

_  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

"I really am a fool. I will wait as long as it takes for him to realize that I love him." Mai just muttered to herself. "I just can't get over him. He's nice and kind sometimes. Though, he's mostly narcissistic." 'But I will always be hopelessly devoted him.

_  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

"Hey, Naru, would like to go to a concert together?" Masako sweetly asked. Her eyes completely glued to his. To everyone else it was nothing new. However, to Naru it told a different story. 'Damn' was his thought as Masako used her inside info against him _Again!_

Mai snorted as she said, "He wouldn't go with you." 'Like he would go anywhere that isn't work related.'

"Alright." Came Naru's short reply. Mai just widened her eyes as she felt her heart break.

_  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

'**He's not good enough for you.'**

'What do you mean?'

'No! You shouldn't give up on him. He will come around. I'm sure of it.

'**Yeah, like in a million years maybe.'**

'You guys are giving me a headache. And anyway who are you?'

'**Your conscious.'**

_  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

"I will never give up on him. I can't hide my love forever. I'm just too hopelessly devoted to him."

A/N: Sry it's soo short. Just to remind u readers. I will not update unless I get atleast 23 reviews.

This is just an author's note. Sorry if you were looking for the next chapter. I'm currently getting ready for college finals again. However, I do have another chapter in mind. Give me some idea on which couple(s)/person should be put to Carrie Underwood's song Ever Ever After, You're My Love from Tsubasa Chronicles, and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. I'm thinking of writing on all of them. But which order and who I don't know. I need feedback. So get reviewing and the chapters will come out faster!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!! Toodles~


	5. Just A Dream

Disclaimer: "Just A Dream" does not belong to me. The songs copyright goes to Carrie Underwood who sang the song and the person who wrote it. This is an AU.

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

~Mai and Naru's wedding night~

It's been two weeks since she turned eighteen. Finally, she was married to her high school sweetheart. Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru was now her husband. To her it was hard to believe that she was finally married.

However, there was something that dampened her spirits. Her new husband was a military man and he had to go off to war. She didn't want that to happen.

"Hey. Everything's going to be alright." Naru told his wife.

"But you're going to war. How can everything be alright? I wish you didn't have to go off. What if you never come back?" Mai worried.

"Don't worry I have everything planned for us. I will come back I promise." Naru adamantly told her.

"You promise?" questioned Mai.

"Promise." Naru told her.

~Two weeks later, Naru and Mai's house~

Mai heard the knock on her door. She was excited. 'Maybe Naru's back,' was what she thought.

However, when she opened the door, she got the surprise of her life. It was her husband's commanding officer. "Is there a problem, sir?" Mai questioned.

All the man did was hand her an envelope. "I'm sorry ma'am." It was what he said that frightened Mai. What could have happened to Naru?

The letter told her everything:

_Dear Mrs. Shibuya,_

_We're sorry to inform you that your husband, Kazuya Shibuya, was killed in action. We were grateful for his service in our regime. He truly was one of the best soldiers around. However, when he went into save his own comrades, the enemy ambushed him and he was killed. We are offering condolescences. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Army Officers._

All she could do was cry. 'He promised. He promised. How could he just die like that?' Was what was going through Mai's mind.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

"Why?! Why?! Why did he have to leave me? He promised to come back." Mai continued to cry. "Why did he have to go?"

She continued to her husband's funeral service. Her veil was down, effectively hiding her tears.

"Can this just be a dream?" was her last thought.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

When she entered the church the preacher told everyone to bow their heads and pray for Naru's precious soul. "Please Lord take this poor soul and let him enter into your heavenly kingdom."

After the prayer everyone stood up and sang for a lost brother. 'This song is so sad.' Mai thought as she continued to cry even harder.

The military band came in and handed her the flag of the country and the box of his ashes. She continued to think of all the great times they had and the times that will never happen. Then the guns of the military shot out and to Mai it felt like someone was shooting at her heart.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

She just stood at her husband's casket and could just cry at the thought that Naru will never come home. She still thought that this was just a dream.

Author's note: Please read and review. Take a look at the bottom of the previous chapter. I have some songs I want to do but have no clue which couple to put them to. I really need your help. I will not update unless I get at least 5 more reviews. Flames are totally fine.


End file.
